Disposable paper-towels are commonly found in households and commercial businesses. For example, a long flat paper sheet is stamped into numerous loosely connected tissue paper sections (or tissues) and wrapped around the circumference of a cardboard tube to form a traditional paper-towel roll. The tissues of a traditional paper-towel roll are structured in that they are organized as a circumferential wrapping which spirals around the cardboard tube. Each tissue can be unwrapped and detached from the next tissue by a slight physical force.
Also, tissue paper sections can be separated and structured in an enclosed container with a thin opening during manufacturing so as to enable removal of tissues one at a time. In particular, the tissues can be stacked in a box, one directly on top of another, such that removal of the final tissue pulls the next tissue to expose a flap of the tissue for ease of handling through the thin opening. In this configuration, the tissues are not connected after manufacture.